B-Movie Horrors
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Blossom's decision to stay home for Halloween and skip the Townsville High party this year results in much more than the Horror film marathon she had planned when Brick comes crashing through her window... covered in glitter? : Reds with hints of Blues and Greens


**_I'm Back! Well... technically my muse is back in action so I can write again! Happy almost Halloween everyone! Here's a red-centric ficlet to get the rusted gears turning for the ole' writing muse. _**

**_Note: This is set in the same universe as " New Beginnings" so the Ruffs and Puffs are allies now and have been for about a year as this fic takes place. Expect many more set in this lil' universe of mine to come in the coming weeks including a much longer full scale project. Without further ado- Enjoy! _**

**_Warning: Teens who tend to swear and parodies of pop culture galore ahead! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls... _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>8:00<em>**

Halloween was here. Her sisters adored the holiday, Bubbles for the free candy and excuses to get dressed up, Buttercup because she and lately her counterpart could participate in the less… moral parts of the holiday.

Blossom had already taken proper precautions and had hidden all the eggs and toilet paper in the vicinity. Her sister's foolishness certainly wouldn't be linked to this house!

"Come on Blossy!" Bubbles whined while clinging to her arm, dressed up like an angel wings and all (and little else… there was no way the Professor would let Bubbles out in that outfit) and her sister's ever dutiful boyfriend dressed up like… some kind of pirate? She couldn't exactly tell what he was supposed to be actually; the two were on their way to Townsville High's Halloween dance and for the last ten minutes had been unsuccessfully trying to convince the Pink Puff to go with them.

Blossom sighed and peeled her sister off her arm, " Bubbles, I've already told you, one I don't have a costume-."

"You could borrow one of mine!"

"And two-." She ignored her sister's remark, "Someone has to be here for the hotline…" She averted her gaze at her sister's pout,

"But Blossy!" The blonde's lip began to quiver, and thankfully Boomer stepped in,

" Bubbles hon, you can't force her-."

"But even BRICK'S going!" Bubbles threw her hands up in the air.

"Only under much protest and from what I've heard- blackmail." Blossom quipped, and the blonde raised her eyebrow. Her boyfriend coughed uncomfortably.

Bubbles cocked her head, and looked at Boomer suspiciously, "What's she talking about Boomie? I thought you told me Brick was excited?" She narrowed her eyes and the pink puff snorted though she quickly covered her mouth. The gesture wasn't lost on Boomer-.

" It worked didn't it" Boomer mumbled, Butch and he had made sure their little plan to make their brother less of his nasty anti social self had been flawless… sure it had taken a few well hidden cameras and a threat to email certain pictures to his stalker other wise known as Princess Morebucks but it had worked!

They'd even gotten him in a costume for Gods sake.

Now THAT was an achievement.

He cleared his throat , "Uh right. Well we'll be late Bubbles; come on babe, there's always the Christmas fair?" Bubbles' eyes were still narrowed but she nevertheless cast a look to her sister who was sitting innocently on her bed, she shook her head.

"Alright, you win Blossy, I just don't get it." She allowed her boyfriend to take her arm and the two left the room.

The scream of horror from their aging father a few moments later was no surprise to Blossom.

**_9:45 PM _**

She sighed in contentment, the house was so quiet, so peaceful, her sisters had been gone for hours, the trick or treaters all gone home, the hotline blissfully silent; and now here she was at last, sitting with a mug of cocoa, a hot steaming cinnamon roll and the greatest collection of B horror movies a girl could ask for.

It was a little known fact, but she personally loved the nonsensical films, they were a welcome break from the true dangers she and her team faced on a daily basis, here in these movies the situations were so comically impossible that she could watch and escape from reality for a few precious hours.

The beginning credits finished rolling and the black and white images flooded the screen, she took a large bite of her beloved pastry, she giggled slightly at the over dramatic acting of the leading lady, yes she supposed watching her then love interest get snapped in half by a rather large praying mantis would be frightening… but was it really necessary for her to run around in circles while screaming.

…Then again that is exactly what their citizens would do when some monster came and attacked Townsville… she sighed and decided to just focus on the movie.

Her cell phone was still flashing irritably, she'd ignored it, it wasn't the hotline ring, it was likely her sister harassing her to come down and join the party… ugh no thank you. Her sister meant well… but she just didn't seem to get the fact that Blossom was perfectly happy letting them all have their fun and taking care of the hotline, it wasn't a _sacrifice _or guilt trip _… _she just wanted some quiet time for once!

Her phone shrilled again, she rolled her eyes and threw a pillow over it, good lord the girl just refused to give up!

There was a crash as something suddenly dove through her window, a streak of red… and-.

"ARE YOU DEAF!?" A vampire otherwise known as Brick bellowed at her.

All the while getting what looked like glitter all over her rug.

"What the-!?" She jumped up, and ran over to him, "Brick! Stop it! You're getting glitter all over the place!" He was shaking out his hair, where what looked like pounds of the shiny stuff was pouring out of it.

"God damn it!" He cursed, "What is this shit!? Glue!?"

"It … can be?" She said awkwardly, easily catching the glittery cape, collar and tie that he threw at her in a rage, "What on earth happened?" She let the infected apparel slip from her hands into a pile on the floor, Brick savagely kicked it away,

"That crazy bitch Princess! That's what happened!" He continued hastily brushing off the layers of glitter from his shirt; she eyed him warily, all the while moving away from the glitter pile. "You hear of those trashy new books! The ones with the vampires, and they 'sparkle' or something!"

Blossom's eyes widened in dawning understanding, "You mean… **Moonrise**?" She said slowly

"YEAH! That one! Well apparently the crazy bitch has too! She decided that I was going to be her "Tyler' or something! And dumped this shit all over me!" He glared at her, "And _SOMEONE _who apparently needs to get her ears checked left me high and dry for TWO hours!"

She flinched as he continued to rage and her eyes flew to the phone she had muffled under her pillow and she gingerly retrieved it.

**Message (45) from Brick**

She laughed sheepishly "Whoops…" He glared at her,

"WHOOPS!? YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH THAT CRAZY STALKER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _WHOOPS_!" He clenched his fists and batted more glitter out of his hair, "This shit is gonna take days to come out!"

She didn't doubt it, though she shuddered to think where on earth Princess Morebucks had gotten hold of that much glitter.

"I have to say, I always knew the girl was a bit deranged but this takes the cake for strangest thing that girl's ever done." She aided him in his fervent brushing, the pile of glitter growing steadily at their feet.

"This is the last straw Pinky…" He mumbled. "I swear when I get my hands on her." She tapped him on the head reprovingly,

"I'm not bailing you out of jail, so get any thoughts like that out of your head, you're reformed remember." She said peevishly, then looked at distaste at her hands, now covered in glitter and discreetly wiped it on Bubble's already glittered bedspread. He sneered and shoved his cap back on his head; another shower of glitter fell over his face, he grit his teeth, but her hand went slapping over his mouth.

"Don't even start." She swiped the offending headgear and shook it out a few times, it was practically snowing in the room there was so much glitter, she grimaced as some of it went flying towards Buttercup's side; well she'd deal with that when the time came.

The Ruff huffed and plopped himself on her bed.

"Oh no! You're not contaminating my personal space with that stuff!" She proceeded to try to pull him off but he smirked and simply made himself more comfortable.

"Call it payback for ditching me Pinky." He said smoothly, she growled.

"Oh please! I didn't make you go to that party, if this is anyone's fault blame your brothers and get your glitter infected self off my bed!... Don't you dare!" She shrieked as her beloved sweet was dangling from Brick's hands, she made a grab for it but he stopped her with one hand rather easily. She made a breathy scream and struggled against his hold.

"Aw does Pinky want her treat?" he chuckled, but then stopped and with raised eyebrows turned his gaze to the television. "Pinky what the hell are you watching?"

She flushed, and hastily grabbed the remote and her sweet back, and popped it all in her mouth to make sure he didn't apprehend it again. She paused the video in mid giant mantis attack but he grabbed the remote back and rewound-

**"Attack of the Killer Mantises from Mars?** Are you kidding?" He snorted; she flushed more.

"It's… uh I rented it by mistake-! And the store is closed and-"her voice trailed in horror as she saw a familiar black and red anthology box in his hands, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm lets see- **They, Attack of the 90 foot Man, The Creature from the Black Bay**_-._Quite the collection you got here Pinky- and this is only disc one? What other _masterpieces _we got here-?"

"Give it back!" She lunged but he held her off easily- damn him and his biologically superior strength! - "Brick! Stop being such a jerk!" He laughed at her futile efforts to get the box back.

"Aww is Pinky embarrassed cause I found out about her dirty little secret?" He cooed she blushed redder.

"You-You!" She sputtered, and then crossed her arms and legs and pouted in mid air. He laughed louder and to her chagrin wrapped is arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Come on Pinky- don't be like that- I was just kidding- it isn't like I caught you reading that 'Moon' trash or whatever."

She buzzed her lips, "Ugh- Not even if you paid me." She muttered. He snorted but then released her (to her chagrin) - and he held his arms out with distaste-

"I look like a disco ball." He mumbled, she nodded sympathetically,

"Well… here- give that to me and I think one of the Professor's shirts should fit you at least until we um… de-glitterfy this- or whatever."

He shook his head, " Nah, just trash it- not worth saving" He tossed it to her as he spoke and she averted her gaze, cheeks blazing once again-his muscles were well defined, and toned, slightly tanned- and… OH GOD there was a half naked boy in her bedroom!

She froze- "I'll uh… I'll be right back- Don't move-." She finished lamely and zipped downstairs- a trail of glitter in her wake and practically ripped through the laundry basket to find a spare shirt she tossed the sparkling one in the machine and zipped back upstairs.

She blinked at the sight. Really she couldn't help it, a shirtless Brick sitting on her bed nonchalantly, without a care in the world and also watching one of her B' flicks- completely engrossed in it to be brutally honest-. Despite herself she felt a goofy smile begin to form on her face- she quickly shook it off and cleared her throat.

He turned from the screen, "That was fast-." The shirt hit him in the face.

"Put that on before the Professor decides to come up here- I'd really rather not have to hide your dead body."

He chuckled, "Please, maybe if I was one of my brothers- but me? Nah." The shirt was a little short on him but at least it didn't sparkle. "So what's this flick about anyway? All I'm seeing is people screaming and bugs eating em' if they can't run fast enough."

She giggled, "Well, that's basically it-."

"So what? You watch these for battle strategies then?" He smirked, and she flushed,

"Well not exactly but-." She mumbled. He snorted out of the blue at the screen.

"HA serves her right! Damn that chick was annoying- I think she'd have given Bubbles a run for her money- I feel like my ears are going to explode." He grinned, "Makes me wonder if the guy ran into that thing's jaws on purpose?" She smothered a laugh,

"That very well could be the case!" She cleared her throat, "But Molly isn't the worst in this I'm afraid- wait until you meet Laura…"

He mock shuddered, "Dear God, even louder?" She nodded sagely, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I'm afraid so. The carnage just grows worse from here out"

He frowned then propped himself against her headboard, and patted the space next to him, "Well then, guess we should get to _studying_ then." He stretched his arms, "Though I'm thinking we might need some brain food- got any popcorn?"

**_12 AM- Midnight _**

A werewolf, pirate, angel and ninja crept up the stairs - one at a time. The Werewolf nearly tripped and fell into the ninja.

"Not so loud idiot you'll wake the Professor up!" She hissed, her bright green eyes flashed angrily.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea BC-." The angel whispered.

" Puh-lease! It's Friday night, and the night is young, we just have to be quiet is all! Besides _you're _the one who wanted to come and pick up Leader girl!"

"Well I just feel bad! She's all by herself- we can't just leave her!"

"It's not like she'll drink anyway." The werewolf muttered.

" Shh! You idiot you trying to get us killed!" The pirate smacked the wolf over the head.

"I'm just saying!"

"Shut up!"

They reached the door where a faint light glowed under the door and muffled sounds could be heard within.

"Guess she's still up." The ninja murmured. "Probably waited up for us."

" Heh, I wonder if Big Bro is home yet- Jesus I don't think I've ever seen that much glitter in my life-!"

"I know- Where the hell did she get that much anyway!?" The pirate muttered, "Still we oughta look for him too-."

The angel opened the door slowly, " Blossy-?" She whispered and crept in. The light was off, the TV the girls shared was flashing a menu on a random DVD, she didn't recognize it- but it was the bed that caught her immediate attention.

Or more the two people lying on said bed.

Brick, sans glittery vampire costume- she noticed it in a pile near the window- lay snoring and his arm was wrapped around her sister, holding her close to him, his hair still faintly sparkling- Blossom lay still with her head resting against his chest and her fingers curled over his own, there was a blissful smile on her face.

She giggled quietly and turned off the television before backing out of the room closing the door behind her.

"What's up Bubs?" The ninja had removed her mask, and looked at her curiously, "Everything ok?"

She nodded and looped her arm around that of the pirate's, "C'mon Boomie, I'm starved lets hit that 24-hour mart before we head to your place."

"Uh, okay Babe, whatever you want but we really should look for my bro-."

She giggled again, "Oh don't worry, he's fine trust me."

**_Fin_**


End file.
